


Akaibara

by Aomawari



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), RE8, Resident Evil - Village, resident evil village
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Gothic, Hugging, Kisses, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, Promises, Romance, Short Story, Sweet, Vampires, praises, tall woman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aomawari/pseuds/Aomawari
Summary: Alcina knew you were such a fragile flower, soon to deteriorate once she would caress you with her pale fingers. She hindered herself tremendously from corrupting you with her carnal desires. If there was still any trace of hope to recover from being broken precariously, she aspired to think she could unearth any kind of miracle to make you bloom once again, as a flustering yet light-hearted rose of perfection.
Relationships: Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil) & Reader, Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil) & You, Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 139





	Akaibara

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. If this makes me any less awkward or more intriguing to all of you, I too have fallen hard for the vastly tall vampire lady. It seems like I won't be able to escape from her grasp so soon. Good golly. I feel like I'm doing something quite wrong, but eh, it would be visible that I'm just a solitary simp. Here's a gift from me to all of you. This short story will include some chapters that relate to each other in a way, I guess. If you could excuse me, I will now allow myself to exalt in Lady Dimitrescu's beauty -- definitely not her thiccness of course.

“I love you,” Your former significant other muttered to you, their lips curling into a bittersweet smile.

You winced at the pain of your skin being ruptured by a harsh graze as if something was carving onto your bare arm. Those words were insincere, cruel, and treacherous enough to cherish. They had touched you lovingly, but as soon as their fingers brushed along your pallid skin, they stained the fair hues with unforeseen corruption. The more they spoke of sweet nothings to your ear made the tortuous aches in your body turn more vehement and unbearable to endure.

Soon, you were suffering from a tragic love that you yearned to forsake. The alibis that they murmured ever so passionately, were beginning to break you into a myriad of shattered joys, casting away the glory of happiness off to the abyss. You wanted to wake up from the nightmare, which was creating you to drown in an ocean of despair, and yearned to never again take a glimpse of the deceitful expression that flawed their face, almost seemingly haunting you whenever you reminisced about those times of misery.

Closing your eyes from the poignant sight, you took a deep breath and opened them up again to linger in the true realm of your reality. You took a glimpse of Alcina lying down beside you, partaking in such unfathomable slumber. Her eyes were sealed to hinder the glow of the moonlight to seep into her sight, scarlet lips parting for soft hums to emanate, and her sallow face looking as immaculate as ever for you to portray a spectacle.

Her overall appearance had you severely entranced, although such pessimistic thoughts tried to refrain you from raising your right hand, with fingers quivering peculiarly, to tangle them into her smooth, silky raven hair. Perhaps it was out of habit to do such an act of endearment, so you stalled yourself from doing it, as it might awaken her from the impulsive hint of your caress.

Carefully evading from her hold, you stood up from the bed and had your stance remain vigilant. Once the soles of your feet had gingerly touched the wintry floor, you continued to walk with caution, with measly creaks of the floor being regarded silently by your ears.

Before you could make your way to the door, a voice, so sweet yet tender in undertones, addressed you.

“Darling,”

You turned around, silently startled by Alcina’s alluring presence. She sat up, her somber hair gracefully cascading down her shoulders as she moved. Alcina had her lips slightly agape to emanate a soothing sigh. The rather exquisite vision of her shadowy nightgown being glinted on by the moonlight’s blessings made you thought of such hopeless emotions. She was everything you inclined to be, and here you were, tears tumbling down your fair-skinned face as you looked at her with an affectionate but shattered smile. Alcina strayed away from the bed swiftly as she could, and wrapped her arms around your delicate, shivering body.

“I don’t want you to look at me,” You wept softly, in response to her unexpected passionate embrace. She hushed you with a gentle kiss to your quivering lips, and as she parted to obstruct herself from relishing anymore of your sweetness, Alcina stroked your tear-streaked face and spoke amiably to make sure you felt at peace with her, “That’s only nonsense, my dear. Why would I waste such a grand opportunity to worship your immaculateness?”

“There’s a reason why I didn’t want to show myself bare to you a while ago,” You wailed once more, and you peered into the eyes of Alcina, thoroughly filling up with nothing but sheer gloom. “No, there are a million reasons why I avoided your touch. As much as I yearned for you, I was just too frightened of what you would think of me after I show you my true self. I’m not immaculate, in fact, I’m only repulsive.”

“That’s not true. And that will never be true at all.” Alcina shook her head in an unruffled motion, her lips curling into a sincere smile while she embraced you tighter than before. “You’re a woman of wonders. I will never dare to say anything that’s false for you to hold on to for eternity.”

“For sure, you'll detest me. What’s underneath this nightgown is just…utter imperfections.” You retorted, a melancholic expression on your face having done a serpentine of grave sentiments for Alcina to decipher for herself.

She whisked away a sapphire tear from your ashen cheek and whispered to you lovingly. _“I want to see you --- who you truly are --- my precious little one.”_

Disquieting silence soaked the room in your perceived desolation. You lowered your head to escape from the wounded expression on Alcina’s visage. Whispering with gentle sorrows, you had cried on and on about your pessimism. “But if I was willing to, would you hate me? Would you be disgusted by my flaws? I’m not what you think I am, Alcina.”

You heard a sigh that gloomed over to liberate from Alcina’s scarlet lips, “Like I said, my dear. Please don’t be conquered by your vicious beliefs. I’m certain that I will find you impeccable nonetheless.”

She released her clasp from you, her hands dropping gracefully to latch on yours. Her touch was of peculiar warmth, the cordiality of it being that reminiscent of bygone moments that blemished you alongside brittle scars. Your clutch on her hand tightened as if you were terrified to release her to the surrounding darkness, with merely the moon’s alabaster glow being the only source of light to set ablaze through the stained windows.

She smiled quite forlornly, although vested the aforementioned smile with a candid curve. “Come, my love. Let me lead you back to the bed, you must be jaded from all those oppressive judgments your mind had commanded you to take in.”

You nodded in faintness and walked along with her to the bed. As soon as you reached it, Alcina laid you down quietly on the mattress, gripping on the ivory duvet to blanket you with relief and fervor, all due to the zeal she had for you to aid in your discomfort. She slithered underneath the bedding, and indulged in the delicate scent of cherry roses from your manifestation. Your eyes lingered to gaze into her shining eyes which seemed to gleam even more magnificently as you observed. Alcina caressed your face once more with her sallow fingers and held a whispered oath for you to catch, “I love you.”

A torrent of crimson tinges began to startle the paleness of your face, causing you to simper gradually. Little by little, your glower became more of a conspicuous smile, a blissful one, which radiated you like the most divine goddess that Alcina revered.

“Alcina, I think I’m prepared to show you what I've been hiding from you.” You spoke quietly, and withdrew yourself from the ashen comforter, whisking away the sheets from your body. You gripped on your elegant clothes and raised them up sparsely, a glimpse of imperfections staining your figure all over. From beneath your ivory nightgown, were fading scarlet scars and somber writings adorning your skin. Alcina drew in a soft yet sharp breath. Her hands trembled to trace your flaws like incandescent constellations that were cherished of their uniqueness.

“You’re absolutely…” Her speech was hindered by astonishment, but she continued to worship you wholeheartedly. “The epitome of splendor.”

Tears welled up in your glittering eyes, and once you had released your grip from your nightgown, Alcina lowered her head to paint a blooming, scarlet graze of her lips on your tarnished skin. You spoke up, trying to prevent a shrill whimper from escaping your lips shamefully, “Alcina, what would I do without you?”

“You’d be straying away from any dark challenges,” She raised her head up, beaming with such sweltering passion, and spoke in a soft voice, “But don’t fret, my sweetheart. I’ll be here with you for all eternity, even until you vanish from my world. As I said, I’m going to be wishing on golden stars for a time without end, only with you.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”


End file.
